youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alfonso720
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hyrule State Prison page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 00:11, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Celestia Hi, I appreciate you helping with an ignored page, but from now on could you please make all of your changes in one edit instead of small edit here and small edit there? As you can see , Celestia is starting to crowd the page and that makes it harder for admins to monitor activity. But you're doing a great job with the page though, keep it up! Desu! 23:03, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Advice Okay. What I notice is that instead of creating a new thread, you just put your questions in a in thread. I suggest creating a new thread when you leave a message in the talk page. The reason is because if you create a new thread insted of snapping your message to a thread - the user you leaving the message will get a notification telling them they got a new message. So there's a better chance of that user reading your message. If you don't know how to do that: #Go to the talk page #Click the "Leave Message" button #Type your message, at the top right corner there is a box lables "Subject/headline:" Type the title of the thread in that box. #Publish Good Luck, Milez (talk) 14:43, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Okey... Next Chapter? Well, I think we did a good job creating the T.D Squad - Death Squad war. I like how you added the fight between Giawardaugh and Mors. I managed to add a final end to the story. So is this the end of the story, or is there a next chapter? Milez (talk) 05:25, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Mmm.. I'm not sure, I'm out of Ideas from now, But I think we gonna remember this epic battle, and if you made me a favor, Please, kick the ass of Fizzy Walnuts. I like how you liked my work here :), You are a true administrator :D. I just got a message from ASC. He wants Spingebill included in the war somehow, and that's how I came up with some ideas for the next chapter: *Some T.D Squad members and Death Squad members are againts the peace so they break off from the two squads to form their own allience to destroy the T.D Squad and Death Squad. Their leader is Spingebill. *The T.D Squad and Death Squad merge into one organization. *They members who don't leave for Spingebill becomes good. Well, Dark Tails is the leader of the Death Squad and Mewtwo the leader of the T.D Squad, I will like an adventure of Dark Tails and Mewtwo Together against a new enemy OC and this enemy creates a group with the rejected members of the T.D Squad. http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/wiki/T.D_Squad#Rejected_or_Killed_members Comments vs. Discussion A while back AwesomeSeaCucumber posted a blog asking people wether they wanted to use the Comment feature or to use Discussion pages. So I decided to help him out, so I'm asking you. What do you think? Comments *Allow users to make non spam jokes about the page. *Allow users to points out simple erros in a protected page. *Everyone is allowed to use it. Discussions *Easier to organize and control. *Allow all users to edit their posts. *Can be preotected from anons who post spam. This is pretty important so think hard. Milez (talk) 03:43, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Mmmm... I'm not sure if.... -Ponyalfonso If what? Milez (talk) 05:07, June 26, 2014 (UTC) mmm... I think in Comments -Ponyalfonso Another YTP Source Did you know "This is Sparta"?! It's a YTP source, you know. 08:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Rise of Weegee Hello Ponyalfonso, I started a prequel of War of the Squads, called Rise of Weegee. You were on of the major writers for WotS, so I'm hoping you can help with the Rise of Weegee. Milez (talk) 22:53, June 26, 2014 (UTC)